Severus's Secrets
by andreea.iris
Summary: What if there was another reason for Severus hate towards Sirius, more to their normal fights than the werewolf incident while Severus was in school? Now that Severus is no longer a spy all his secrets are revealed. CW OC; SS SB later no slash


The group walked into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps covered by a wallpaper which was peeling and the carpet had been worn thin. Walburga Black's portrait hangs in this hallway. There is also an umbrella stand, resembling an elephant's foot which everyone avoided not wanting to tripped up over. The portrait is usually closed off with curtains, which aim to keep the portrait quiet, but are not very effective; any loud noise in the vicinity will cause the curtains to fly open, and Walburga to start raging and howling again until someone forces the curtains shut. On one side of the hallway is the dining room, which features a dresser holding the family crest and china. At the end of the hallway are the stairs to the upper floors, decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. A door at the far end of the entry hall, a set of narrow stone stairs leads to the basement, and the house's kitchen. Though less ornate than the floors above, the kitchen is a large, "cavernous" room with a large fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans hang from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table sits in the center of the room, large enough to fit a couple dozen people around it for a meal.

In the room where most of the members of the Order were present, the meeting was in full deliberation. At the head of the table stood Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix. To his right stood Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Dumbledore's second-in-command at Hogwarts. To his left stood Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, former spy for the Order.

"… the best thing to …" Albus stopped in the middle of the phrase as he saw the group that just walked through the door. "Ah! Here you are. I hope you had a save trip." Now addressing the new group.

As everyone in the room glanced towards the door, they saw five men and a woman. It was a group of devastatingly gorgeous people. It was obvious they were siblings even from distance. As they approached you could clearly see the similitude between them as if they were sextets and yet there were different so one could tell one brother from another. The five men of the group were identical in looks and yet there was something different about them. Maybe something in the air around them, maybe in their looks but it was one thing that was common about all men. The danger that danced around them, that was coming from them. You could tell that if you would anger any of them or you would step on their tail you would not like the consequences. They were ready for attack in any moment. One other thing was common to them. They were all tall, very tall. This added to their dangers air. The woman had similar traits to the men, yet around her was something very tranquil. It was like she was bringing balance, peace to the group, like she was bringing a calming aura to a pack of angry wolfs.

"These are my children. Starting from the left, you have Aleksandr, Ivan, Dmitriy, Vladimir, Yuri, and Natasha." said Severus, breaking the silence. As the looked from Severus to group everyone could see that somehow the statement was very much true. There was something from Severus in the men and the woman yet there was something else about them probably from the other parent that made these children a very nice combination of the parents. There was something familiar about them. It wasn't the fact that they where Severus's children. It was the other part of the children that was familiar to all of them, some one the all knew but couldn't place. It was hard to believe that Severus Snape had children at all; much less that he had children so gorgeous.

Aleksandr like his brothers had wavy black hair and tawny Italian skin. Masculine power and lethal grace bled from every pore of his magnificent body. He had long black hair pulled back into a queue. His eyes were silver that went very well with his tanned skin and long midnight lashes. His face was elegantly carved and yet had a rugged quality that kept him from being pretty. Unbelievably tall, standing at six feet three, he strode into the room like the others as if he owned it. No, he didn't stride, he loped in like a seductive predator. Every woman in the room stares at him. You couldn't help it. It was like he was a magnet for the eyes. Dressed in a long black distressed coat, he wore a dark gray vest underneath that was opened to show a Misfits T-shirt. His black pants were tucked into a pair of dark cherry red Doc Martens boots with skull and crossbones buckles going up each side. He shrugged the black leather backpack that he wore off his broad shoulder and set it on the floor. He looked so masculine sitting there like that. With his large hands covered by black fingerless gloves, he pushed the sleeves of his coat up on his forearms. He also had a small silver stud pierced through his right nostril, as well as a tiny silver hoop in his left ear. As he took everyone in the room he just inclined his head in sign of bonjour.

Ivan wore a long black leather coat, black jeans, and a black crew-neck shirt combined to give him an extremely dangerous appearance. Taking off his leather coat, he revealed a tanned and gorgeous body with muscle that lead to perfection . . . and it wasn't just his arms. His feet were covered by a pair of black biker boots with strange silver inlays in the heels. His wavy black hair fell over his face and met the collar of his coat. His prone body was like coiled steel. There wasn't a bit of a fleshy feel to him. He was all lithe, strong power. He was gorgeous. His jaw was strong and defined his cheekbones high. His face was aristocratically boned, and he had just the tiniest hint of a cleft in his chin. This man possessed that rare masculine beauty that only a few, _very_ lucky women ever saw in the flesh. Better still, he had the best looking lips some women in the room ever seen. Full and expressive, that mouth had been made for long, hot kisses. In fact, the only flaw on his face was a hairline scar that ran across the lower edge of his jaw, from his ear to his chin. His eyes were so dark they appeared black, and as they focused on the everyone in the room, they dilated menacingly.

Standing at least six feet five, Dmitriy towered over almost everyone in the room. His long black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and he wore an expensively tailored black suit and overcoat that seemed at odds with his unorthodox hair yet perfectly fitting with his regal aura. He had a rich, deep chocolate eyes that were filled with such warm intelligence and vitality that it left everyone completely breathless. His grin was both boyish and roguish and framed by inviting dimples that enchanted her. "Good afternoon". His voice was laced with an accent you couldn't quite place. It seemed a unique blending of the British and Russian. It was seductive and enticing, almost as if it were weaving some kind of magical spell of it. Not to mention, deep and provocative. He was a tall, mind- blowing sexy who dominated just like his brothers the room with a presence so powerful that you wondered how on earth he had entered the building without shaking it to its foundations. He folded his hands casually behind his back, yet he seemed coiled for action, as if he were ready and alert to take on anyone who threatened him.

Vladimir was at least six feet three inches of lean, solid muscle. Even with the thick leather motorcycle jacket concealing his upper torso, there was no doubt just how well toned and muscular he was. There was a wild, untamed look about him that reminded of some ancient warrior. His black hair brushed against his shoulders in a loose style that said he was attentive to his appearance, but not obsessive about it. Dark brown eyebrows arched over his deep silver eyes. His face was ruggedly scrumptious with a full day's growth of beard. He was compelling and drop-dead gorgeous, and his nearness stirred something needful deep inside some women in the room. There was a warm masculine and leather scent around him. He wore a motorcycle jacket, one had painted gold and red Celtic scrollwork all over it. It was simply beautiful. As he unzipped the jacket, he revealed a shirt that clung to that perfect body and didn't quite reach the waistband of his pants. Instead, it exposed a mouth-watering glimpse of a hard tanned washboard stomach. His jeans rode low on his narrow hips, dipping down so much that it made one wonder if he had on underwear. Nothing except lush, tawny skin. This was a man with a body so hard and so well toned. Every muscle was defined, and even while relaxed, his strength was evident. Just like the first Snape brother all he did was nod to the Order.

"Good afternoon" as the last of the brothers, Yuri said, everyone turned to the sound of the low, deep voice that rumbled like thunder and sent chills over everybody. Standing at six feet four, this man had a bad attitude so fierce it bled from every pore of his skin. Dressed all in black, he wore jeans, Harley biker boots, and a short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off a perfect male body. He had a long silver sword earring in his left lobe with a hilt made of skull and crossbones. As he scanned everybody in the room, his lips were twisted into a sneer made even more ominous by his black goatee. Straight black hair that reached to his shoulders was brushed back from a pair of startlingly silver eyes. His demeanor tough and lethal, he reminded them of a cold-blooded killer. And when he looked at everyone in the room they had the feeling he was measuring each of them for a coffin.

As every woman in the room looked at the Snape brothers, the men looked at the woman that was standing in the middle of the group, surrounded by the brothers as if she was the most important person in the world. But she captivated Charlie's attention most. As he could see her up close, he was taken by her pixie like face. Fire and intelligence burned deep in her large, dark brown almost black eyes. Her long, straight black hair fell in braids around her head. Thick, shiny and wavy, that hair beckoned to be touched . . . no, it beckoned a man to bury his face in it and breathe her in. It made her look a lot younger when it was down around her face. She had a smear of charcoal across one cheek. Impulsively, he wanted to brush his hand over it and wiped it from her face. Her cheeks were flushed which made her sharp, intelligent eyes glow. And those lips . . . Plump and full, they were made for a night of kissing. But the best part had to be her glasses which were ever so slightly askew. As if sensing it, she straightened them and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "Good afternoon" Natasha said. Charlie thought that she had the most incredible voice. It held a combination of sweetness, tenderness, sensuality, shyness, calmness, serenity yet it held a note of guard. For him it was a devastating combination.

"They will be staying with us since it became very dangerous form them to remain in the Snape residence, now that Severus no longer is able to spy for the Order. The children have decided along with their father that for the moment the best thing it would be to be officially presented as members of the Order, as they have been for quite some time and to leave their jobs and stay for the time being here. It was generous of Sirius Black to agree to let the Snapes stay at the Grimmauld Place." Albus said in his usual cheerful tone, with his eye twinkling. "I hope you'll have a good time here. Kreacher will show you to your rooms. I would like for you to meet me, your father and some other fellow members of the Order after the meeting ends. I'll send Kreacher for you when the time is right. In the meantime make yourselves comfortable as you'll be spending some time here." Albus made a pause to let everything sink in and after a few moments of total silence, while the new group followed Kreacher to their rooms that appeared next to them, he continued "Now let us continuee the meeting."

-----

Hello, there everybody!

Me again. I have a new story that I really love. I there is no slash involve I promise. Maybe you already know how it's possible for Severus to have children? You'll find out anyway in 2 or 3 chapters anyway… So… Tell me what you think?

The descriptions of Severus children are not entirely mine. What do you think? He has really nice children, no?

Well anyway, I have not abandoned my other "child", so have no worries.

Till next time,

Sayonara


End file.
